The Myles Bots: Age of Madness
by conspiringcolors
Summary: Two weeks later, the Bots return to heroism after several civilians were lost to murder. Upon learning their adoptive parents' true colors, they all team up to save the city using funds from the late Langer's deep pockets. Now the city's official protectors, they reunite with ex-terrorist Airborne to rebuild their ties and boost morale.
1. Two Weeks Later

Two weeks after Langer's death in the hands of Airborne, Zachary and Carrie become a couple and officially adopt Thor, Darwin, Flopsy and Airborne into their family of misfits. The teenagers then realize that Perry the Platypus had survived the electrocution and was admitted into Riverark Creamatory, a mental hospital reserved for the criminally insane, and the LCPD absconded with Langer's money. Zachary, Carrie, Thor, Darwin, Airborne and Flopsy promptly decide to use their wealth to place an end to Langer's criminal empire and use it for good intentions.


	2. Plot Twists 1

Thor subsequently reveals that he is resigning from his status as a Myles Bot and thus ends the newly-created Electro mantle. Even more shocking, he reveals that Darwin Watterson has become the new leader since he is technically second-oldest and is revealed to be the biological father of the third Darwin (who has been taken in by the Wattersons) who left his family in order to help pay for the family's poor upbringings but lost his family through immediate separation and adopted the original Whiplash alias in order to protect those who cannot protect themselves...then Zachary and Carrie came along. The Myles Bots then are introduced to two new recruits: Mr. Ranger, a sheriff who became dedicated to fighting for the world after the police department's financial raze in the wake of Perry's betrayal, and the White Wolf, a native from South Korea who was transferred into Linden City after Langer perished. Zachary, Carrie, Darwin, Flopsy, Airborne, White Wolf and Mr. Ranger then join forces to fight back against any other injustice. "Um, guys...what's that?", Mr. Ranger said. Then a demon that resembles Jelly in her possessed form was revealed and the demon was christened Potty Mouth for his mouth. Potty Mouth then proceeded to drain Mr. Ranger's soul from his body killing him. "18 years of war and slavery...for this," White Wolf cried out in response. Then, a woman named Lila Vickers arrived and attacked the final four while spraying them with "Plot Twist spray" revealing Zachary Delightful as the laid-back triplet Louie Duck. Zachary reveals himself as such and fights them off to which he says afterwards "I've never really had a taste for this kind of craziness, but I must admit I'm deeply enjoying my beautiful duck form!". The teens are in shock and there is no doubt that things were about to take a turn for the worse.


	3. How to Begin?

His identity revealed, Louie decides to tell them his backstory: he was born into one of the, if not **the** , most wealthiest family in Linden City and the entire U.S.A. However, at the age of 5, his father wound up selling him out to Langer's empire and its legacy and had Della, Louie's mother held in a cage separated from the outside world. Langer then sent Louie out to the mean streets where everything is specifically looking for him in order for him to get captured and killed for his father's treachery. Luckily, he was saved by the brainiac infant Jack-Jack, his raccoon partner and later Stephen Hawking, a child smuggler. However, they were all captured (with Raccoon tranquilized) by Langer and they all depart never to be seen again. However, a child named Unikitty decided to help Louie by helping him adopt a human disguise and the man is named Zachary Delightful. Unikitty would later take on a human disguise of her own while Zachary inherited his parents' money. The teens are shocked and are determined to discover Unikitty's alias but not before Airborne and two of Langer's old henchmen show up. Airborne then reveals his identity as the Raccoon and the two are revealed to be Jack-Jack and a rose dryad monster. Raccoon reveals that he was born to a female raccoon and a male poppy but discovered Louie and joined his friend Jack-Jack in aiding Louie but were both captured by Langer. Raccoon and Jack-Jack then decided to save their own skin by joining forces with Langer with Raccoon becoming Airborne. Stephen was born into a poor family but was fortunate enough to survive and even escaped Raccoon and Jack-Jack before their leader Langer could kill him. He would eventually become a doctor and became a vigilante on his own accord going by Batwing and renaming himself Richard Wayne. Raccoon proceeds to show off his powers by dousing Louie in pollen. "Did you just spray me?", Louie asked. Raccoon then replied, "Yes, and I'm so sorry I betrayed you." Louie then fell into a trance and became a slave but was able to come out of it and was convinced that Raccoon was not really apologizing. Louie then used Raccoon's hypnotic pollen powers against him causing him to fall asleep saying "Nooo, seriously. I'm...ssssssssorry..." as he yawned and subsequently collapses onto the floor on his back with his tongue hanging out snoring. Louie then got an idea as he realized that 1.) Raccoon's powers can brainwash anyone and anything into anything he could do to them be it character, slave or animal and 2.) despite being extremely smart (the City genius for that matter), the creature is even more weak-willed than he is smart. Louie then roused him up and commanded him to act like Hel's pet from Thor: Legends of the Magical Hammer. He then acted like a dog and will remain so for a chapter or two. Darwin then decide to do the noble thing and put a stop to Lila Vickers for good.


	4. Plot Twists 2

The teenagers have a little chat and Louie Duck reveals his middle name: Catulum. Louie and the other teens then decide to turn to Riverark prisoner Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu but Perry manages to escape and unleashes blobs on Ash Ketchum that causes him to disintegrate when he still thinks Louie is really Rodney in a disguise. He then injects the duck with a mysterious liquid and he is knocked out. The blobs then murder everyone present excluding Louie, Darwin and Pikachu. The three return to Homebase where Carrie appears and, much to everyone's shock, is revealed to be Princess Unikitty. "So, you up for helping him or joining a gym?" Unikitty asked. Louie recovers and is shocked to see that he has grown a fang that looks exactly like Unikitty's. The duck is asked if he's all right and he responds that he is alright. Pikachu then reveals his backstory: he was a Pokémon but he and Ash had the personality they had in the MAD sketch Pokemonsters Inc. After Unikitty's encounter with the duck, she went on a journey with Ash and Pikachu but Ash causes her to fall to her death much to Pikachu's shock. Unbeknownst to Ash, she survived, much to Pikachu's relief, and would eventually take on a disguise that resembles Scarlett from Total Drama and is named Carrie Courageous and run a company with Delightful. The two were later arrested and admitted to Riverark Creamatory. Pikachu then admitted that Louie was injected with Unikitty's DNA and the DNA of a collie Pomeranian mix. The duck-turned hybrid denied this but reluctantly agreed after he saw a ball and chased after it as he buried it upon catching it and panted like a puppy. They then decide to find the best of the best little by little.


	5. Never Really One to Rise

A week later, Zachary was turned back to normal as he was never really Louie Duck to begin with. However, he still retained the infections in his DNA. Pikachu had also joined the team and is determined to stop the criminals from endangering anybody. The teens and their adoptive couple then decide to approach the criminals' lairs to stop the evil conspirators. Alas, it was all in vain and the teens were killed leaving Darwin, Thor, Zachary and Carrie. Specifically, Airborne was killed first leaving the revelation of his true identity a mystery. But he was revealed to have survived and was really a brain fixed Mort. The teens escape while Carrie decides to assume a new alias: Rescue. In hiding, Zachary then shapeshifts to reveal that he wasn't really a human at all but he is really Sprig Plantar who escaped to the human world to find a better life with his allies now killed. "I'll make amends for _**ALL**_ I committed!" Sprig said to a shrine to his late allies. From this moment on everything they care about will change forever.


End file.
